


Of Dragons and Fallen Stars

by pennygesserit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennygesserit/pseuds/pennygesserit
Summary: A collection of drabbles had Dyanna Dayne lived.
Relationships: Dyanna Dayne/Maekar I Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Return

Summerhall was quiet at this time of day and the air was colder than most days, so she did what she often did during this weather went up the balcony and stared into the gardens of a home she had known for over a decade. She hears footfalls approaching, to be sure it was her husband's when she turned to face him he stood there with a smile he was handsome even with his pox scars on the side of his cheek though covered by his platinum beard. He offers her a hand and she takes it, rough they were but they were his and he was hers. He hold her hand up to his lips and kisses it, tickling her with his beard that she nearly bursts out laughing.

"I've missed you," Dyanna says finally, "how I've missed you." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"I have a surprise for you, my love." Maekar said, his voice to her was like honey poured over thunder. 

"Oh what is it?" She asked excitedly and wonders if it's one of their sons.

"It wouldn't be a surprise now if I told you." He replied, "Enter."

Dyanna turned to the door and saw small and large figures, it was her youngest son Aegon and who she assumes to be the hedge knight he now squires for since Baelor. It had taken Dyanna time to understand Maekar's decision, she betted it was Aegon who also tried convincing him he was always soft with that boy his favorite of their sons outside of Aemon. 

"Mother!" Aegon shouted and ran over to his mother and father.

"Aegon my sweetling!" she leaned down to reach him and they gave each other a kiss on the cheek. 

"Mother, this is Ser Duncan." Aegon said introducing her to his huge knight.

Ser Duncan stood tall and awkwardly, not knowing whether to bow or to curtsy. 

"Pleased to meet you Ser Duncan." So this was the knight who caused all that commotion nearly over a year ago, she thought but did not show it.

"It's my honor to meet you my lady." Said the tall knight.

Prince Maekar cleared his throat, "Princess."

"Forgive me, Princess." Apologized Ser Duncan who blushed out of embarrassment.

"Aegon, why don't you and Ser Duncan head for the dining hall." Maekar told his young son. "I've had your favorite prepared for you."

Before Aegon could leave Dyanna gave him a squeeze on his cheeks just to remind herself that he was here now even if it's just a short time. 

"Roasted beef and potatoes!" Exclaimed Aegon, licking his lips. "Come on Ser Duncan."

When Aegon and Ser Duncan disappeared from sight, Dyanna studies her husband as if trying to memorize each and every detail of his handsome face. He studies her as well and nudges his nose on hers, she liked that and he knew. 

"Tell me how Aegon convinced you to let him squire for Ser Duncan?" she asks kindly.

"Does it matter?" He asks in return and Dyanna chuckles.

"You were always too soft on Aegon once Aemon was sent away to the Citadel," she said to him as a smile formed on the corner of his lips, "is that a smile I see?"

"Alright, alright." He let out a laugh and she giggled. "I know it hasn't been easy for us since I let Aegon roam around the kingdom with his huge knight, and I know I should've asked you what you thought first."

"Go on then." She said slyly.

"I'm being serious Dya." Maekar replied back, "We've had our disagreements, we haven't even shared a bed in a long time." 

"I think you've had enough, my love." Dyanna said with a smile. "It's alright, I forgive you I know how easily swayed you are by our son."

Maekar turned a shade of red as his lady wife insinuated that he was wrapped around Aegon's finger. 

"That boy could be very persuasive," Maekar said in defense. "I suppose Aegon has my favors seeing that he's the most decent of the boys."

"Aemon is decent too," Dyanna added, "just because he isn't with us any longer doesn't mean he's not our boy anymore." 

"I know, I'm unfortunately getting used to his absence." Maekar said in regards to their third son. "I used to answer all of his questions regarding battle tactics, that boy may not be a warrior but he would make for a fine battle commander." 

Dyanna never knew her husband's favor of their Aemon, he was a martial man and Aemon was anything but martial and Aemon did not strike her as someone she thought would be interested in such things. Dyanna only hoped to keep all her children safe from the battlefield and she knew that was the reason Maekar spent much time in battle back then for that very reason. Things were moving swiftly even though the days in Summerhall were long, she watches her children grow older and notice their tempers from time to time. Daeron was pitiful and Dyanna's attempts to mend his relationship with his father was all for naught perhaps she should've listened to her good-mother's advice years ago to just stay back and let time heal all wounds. Afterall, Aemon's absence in Summerhall did start to slowly but surely heal even the relationship between Maekar and his kingly father. Aerion was a lost cause, or so the tragedy made it seem so but Aerion could not hide from her like he could with his father Dyanna was stern, angrier than she had been but like any mother she made sacrifices for him and let him find time for himself in exile in Lys. Daella and Rhae have also been improving their reading and arithmetic and she'd been teaching them both 

"Good news for you both then, Aemon wrote a letter saying he's been granted visiting days." Dyanna said enthusiastically with a smile once again.

"I wasn't expecting that, my love." Maekar replied, "Perhaps I shouldn't been so hard on him this time." He added, looking into the horizon wistfully.

"Come, you're home now," said Dyanna taking him by the hand, "Let's enjoy this while Aegon is still here with us."

Maekar only smiled in reply, and that was enough for her.


	2. Of Japes and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon returns home only to become a target of Rhae's prank.

"Oh Mother, I am ever so happy to get the chance to visit," Aemon said when he and his mother Dyanna finally found time alone. "This is for you." The boy of three and ten fished out a package for his lady mother and handed it over to her.

"Thank you so much sweetling," replied his mother as she takes the present from him, she smiles at her husband Maekar from a distance as he teaches both their daughters Daella and Rhae about the history of the Dance with Dragons, of course he smiles back at her for he knew that their third son's presence was reassuring that Aemon would not be lost to them in the Citadel.

"Did you have one for your father as well?" she inquired and Aemon turned paler than he already was.

"I love Father, Mother but it's difficult to find something that he would enjoy." Your father isn't one for gifts anyway, Dyanna wanted to say in reply but she kept it to herself, smiling at the thought and proceeded to open the neatly tied gift.

"Oh Aemon, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed and marvelled at the beauty of the necklace she held delicately between her fingers, it wasn't just any other necklace it was similar to a maester's chain but smaller, each link represented something that was of interest to her.

"You always said you wanted to study at the Citadel so I made you a maester's chain." explained Aemon who she adorned with hugs and kisses to thank him. "I designed it."

"But fit for a Princess." Maekar said, standing before them and Aemon could only shrink at his mother's side. Maekar knelt down in front of their son as if to say 'I'm not angry with you.', "you honor your mother with your gift Aemon, there's no greater compliment for a son." 

Aemon stood there and Dyanna could hear his breathing as if his egg was the one to hatch and bring back the dragons, he never thought he'd hear such words from his father, Dyanna thought and smiled at Maekar's direction again. 

"Would you like to do the honors of putting on the necklace for me?" Dyanna asked her son giving him a kiss on the side of his head as if whispering the question to him.

"As you wish." said Aemon with a smile.

Those words surprised them both as it was something that only Maekar often said to Dyanna, now Aemon had said it both his parents wondered how many private conversations he had eavesdropped but it was then that Dyanna and Maekar each turned red as they remembered how many of those conversations turned into something else in bed. And with this Dyanna saw the truth about her son, that while he had been the perfect little prince outside of his fighting skills he was quite the little sneak like the majority of their children, it wouldn't surprise her if it was Aegon who had led him to go about eavesdropping in the night. The more they grew the more she got to know them, and Rhae was no different. 

"Thank you Maester Aemon," said Dyanna already knowing what was to become of Aemon but her husband only shook his head, still wishing for Aemon to escape the Citadel. 

"Why don't you change out of your clothes Aemon, and after that you can speak to Aegon who arrived just yesterday." Maekar said and his son's eyes were huge as saucers at hearing his younger brother's name.

"Egg is here? For true?" asked Aemon and his father nodded with a smile, he knew how close they were even when in trouble. "Oh Mother, oh Father this is truly the best of days!" Aemon said, happier than he could have been and immediately ran for his old chambers.

"He's not too soft is he?" asked Dyanna smilingly as if teasing.

"A soft boy and surprisingly a sneak as well." remarked Maekar who laughed making her laugh too. "I love our Aemon."

"I know you do, and you did very well with him today."

* * *

Lunch time came and it was finally time for Aemon to meet with his siblings again, he'd not seen Rhae at all since she was around three so it was her whom Aemon sat next to and with Egg on his other side. Aemon had been introduced to Ser Duncan the Tall who joined them at the table and Aemon found him interesting not to mention tall but he was mostly excited to talk with Egg again who he was the closest to, Daeron was sipping his cup. Aemon hated Aerion, especially since he had gotten him in trouble for using a knife to strike at him back that it ended with Aemon being punished more often than not he was the victim of such cruel japes from his siblings seeing as he was thought of as the soft one in the family. Thankfully he's monstrous older brother wasn't around as he was exiled to Lys.

"Aemon took a poo!" said Rhae who sat next to him.

"No I didn't!" 

"What's that smell then?" asked Egg who was likely in league with Rhae.

When Aemon looked around he saw the big dump of excrement on the bottom of his own chair how it got there was a mystery to him as how could Rhae not have smelled like it if she dumped it there in the first place?

Daella noticed the smell too and started complaining while Daeron tried his best not to laugh like a hyena.

"What's that smell?" Dyanna asked her children who looked at Aemon.

"It's Aemon, he took a poo in the middle of lunch," Rhae said in her six year-old voice.

"It's not me, Mother! I swear it, someone put a dump on the bottom of my chair!" Aemon explained and all that their mother could do was look at their Father.

"Alright who's caused this?" Their father thundered and any trace of humor within the room faded, even Daeron swallowed it with a sip of his cup of wine.

Daella and Egg looked at each other, and then at Rhae who was eating her meal happily. 

"Rhae," began their father and the youngest of the siblings looked up to face their Maekar's raging face. "Go to your chambers and stay there, your mother will speak with you later." added their lord father who showed no sign of humor or laughter that was moments ago for the siblings but their mother looked at her even worse than father. 

* * *

Rhae had been crying as Dyanna entered her chambers, Rhae had been a handful lately and this was no different and for a man who wasn't considered warm Maekar had been so with many of the children these past few years that it was Dyanna's duty to discipline them instead after she had criticised his way of punishing the children, Dyanna sat next to her youngest but made no move to comfort her, that made Rhae stop crying for a few moments.

"Are you finished Rhae?" asked the mother, no hint of comfort in her voice. 

"I was just playing around, I didn't know that Father was going to send me to bed for it!" She said in her defense, crying again with tears streaming down her face. "You've al been talking about Aemon returning so much, no one asked me what I wanted to do for when he returned." She added out of breath from the crying. "I wanted to surprise him that was all."

"And what do you think Aemon thinks of your surprise, love?" asked Dyanna softly. "How would you have felt if it was you in your brother's place, would you be happy with it?" 

"No." Rhae sniffed, "I thought he'd find it funny that's all."

"That was a cruel jape you pulled on your brother young lady and I will not have Aemon's return this week be ruined by any jape you pull on him." Dyanna said sternly. "Rhae, I love you but it's time for you to learn how to behave appropriately within this household., you'll be turning seven on your next name day and it 's time for you to act like a lady." said her lady mother, "Is that understood?"

Rhae only sniffled her nose.

"You will apologize to Aemon and believe me I would know if you did or not." Dyanna continued, "You will stay in this room for as long as you don't apologize to your brother or go and do it now immediately." 

But Rhae only stared at her, stubborn and too proud to admit defeat.

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked his father, in a softer tone of voice than usual and Aemon only nodded to say he was. 

"Will you punish Rhae?" asked the small figure.

"I'm leaving that to your mother." smiled Maekar at his son.

"I suppose Mother's punishments aren't as extreme, is that why she's doing all the disciplining now?" asked Aemon, innocently but he already knew the answer to that and Maekar gave him a short laugh. "Forgive me Father, I didn't mean to --"

"It's alright Aemon, it's a just reproach and besides it seems like your mother has better results when it comes to disciplining your siblings." Maekar said as if talking to an adult already.

"Was Mother angry when you let Egg travel with his huge knight?" asked Aemon again, curious.

"She was." Maekar replied the short answer, in truth they haven't spoken properly before yesterday. "Are you interrogating your father, boy?" asked Maekar sternly and Aemon shrank once again looking up at his father gaze this time without his mother to calm him. 

"I--no, Father." was the answer he gave but Maekar only studied his son who now looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry," the father apologized, "I didn't want you to go to the Citadel you know, I wanted you here still." continued Maekar, "And as much as it pains me you're allowed to make your own choice."

"Are you disappointed with me, Father?" asked Aemon who looked up at him, eyes not as huge as saucers but a hint of melancholy filled them. 

"You shouldn't ask your lord father such pressing questions, Aemon." he replied, voice as mighty as thunder. "It is your lord father who is the disappointment here, I who slew my brother." he added.

"But surely you didn't mean for Uncle Baelor to die."

"Yes but my pride and stubbornness got in the way when I should not have pressed the issue further." Maekar said gritting his teeth. "Are you afraid of your lord father?" he asked Aemon this time.

"Sometimes," replied Aemon, "sometimes I fear for him."

The answer was simple and true but it was enough for Maekar who only nodded and led his son back inside for dessert he had reserved for them both.


	3. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dyanna speaks with her son Daeron about the tragedy at the tourney at Ashford Meadow and how he has been since then.

Daeron had arrived in Summerhall half asleep when Dyanna had received him at the front arch of the castle. He had been drinking again, she thought to herself watching her son stumble recklessly as he tried to get off his own horse. She tried to keep a front but deep inside her heart aches with sorrow for her eldest child who many call Daeron the Drunken behind her and Maekar's backs. Dyanna tried to keep him on his feet as they entered the castle only for Daeron to stumble and fall on himself smelling like piss and wine.

"Forgive me, Mother," began Daeron. "I seem to be drinking too much wine today, and I've pissed myself as well." Of course she blushed a shade of red, embarrassed for him and not just people behind her back insulting her as a parent due to how he turned out. "Or have I been drinking piss and pissing out wine, I can't tell anymore." 

Or course she knew there was a big fight between Daeron and his father, it was obvious mainly whenever he drank much more than usual to the point of unconsciousness and while she could never make up her mind Dyanna wonders what life her family would have led had she been taken from them too soon from that ordeal in her head years ago. Daeron would be lost to Maekar and the children wouldn't have at least a decent relationship with their father. She remembers Egg and how she'd lost him now, even though it might only be a year or two before he returns she had already missed her younger son who in return reminds her of the fault of her elder sons. As she watches Daeron slump on a chair snoring she thinks of her own version of motherhood, Daeron was decent when he wasn't drunk and Aerion turned out worse than she had hoped for, Aemon was sent away for no good reason other than too many dragons being too dangerous and her Aegon roams the Seven Kingdoms with a knight of no renown. Each of her sons were elsewhere to her and she was thankful that no one could touch the girls. 

Dyanna covers Daeron with a blanket but not before she takes away his empty cup of wine. She knew he drank so he wouldn't have to explain himself to her but Daeron was only buying himself time when he awakens they would have all the time in the world to talk about it and Dyanna already sensed that he would not like that. No doubt he'd had a dragon dream again, and she knew it came true.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here." Dyanna greeted her older son beneath the sept of Summerhall. 

"I needed some air." Daeron replied, his shirt dry from the sweat of his neck as he inhaled. "I'm not planning on going to the Citadel to study with Aemon if that's where you're getting at." her son added, silently but soberly.

"Of course not, I don't need another son sent away to become a maester." she said with a smile that made Daeron chuckle in return. "It's lovely seeing you laugh or even smile these days." Dyanna told her son, he was nine and ten but Daeron was still her son.

"Well, I wasn't laughing or smiling when Father tore me to pieces about the lie," said Daeron who looked down on his feet embarrassed and ashamed, "I suppose I should have been exiled to Lys with Aerion as well and the family would be better off." 

"Don't say such things, Daeron." Dyanna said in an attempt to comfort him. You have your flaws but you aren't a monster, she wanted to say in comfort.

"Oh Mother, the comforting part is getting tiring to me and it's not that I don't appreciate it because I do." Daeron said, his voice almost cracking, "It just...it just doesn't work on me anymore." 

"Listen, I know you and your father haven't been getting along," Dyanna began and Daeron only smirked as if to say _when have father and I ever gotten along?_ "but we'll all get through this as we always do." _  
_

"This isn't like the other ones Mother!" Daeron raised his voice, something he would never do if Maekar were around. "Someone died, Uncle Baelor died and Father killed him, Father is blamed and not me!" Tears sprang from his eyes and all he could do was kneel in front of the sept. "I lied about Egg so Father wouldn't be angry, I was trying not to make him angry or disappointed with me this time but I always end up doing so." he added, more in control of his emotions than when he started. "Father would never speak to me again I just know it."

"Daeron, whatever it is you're going through your father is going through it with you just the same." said Dyanna as she comforts him, stroking his messy and greasy hair.

"Father could never disappoint grandfather like I do with him," replied her son. "Father only seems to disappoint himself by expecting to much from his sons." 

When Daeron was sober, he often talked like this but far more subtle, today wasn't subtle but the cold honest truth. He was a poet when he wasn't drunk and many of his sorrows were better put on paper than in his mouth for his voice shook whenever he gets emotional. 

"Your father only wants what's best for his sons even though if his sons aren't him." 

"I don't understand him Mother," said Daeron frustrated, "perhaps I never will."

It only pained Dyanna watching him like this, crying out in pain yet not knowing how to express himself fully without a quill or parchment. 

"You and your father may not get along or understand each other Daeron but understand this, your father still loves you no matter how things may seem now why do you think he didn't send you to Lys along with Aerion? Do you think he thinks of you a monster to deserve such a fate? You may disappoint even me sometimes but you do not take pleasure in the pain of others and that's why your father and I still love you." Dyanna explained, now it was her turn to say what needed to be heard and for his sake what he ultimately needed to hear. "It sounds impossible to your ears but it's the truth and I will never withhold the truth from you."

"Fine, whatever Father says goes anyway."

Oh we'll see about that, thought Dyanna who only smiled when her son had left the sept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it doesn't make sense since Dyanna's survival would've stirred the story in a different direction had she lived but I wanted to explore how she would react to such things that happen in canon.


End file.
